$\dfrac{4}{9} \times 9 = {?}$
Solution: $9$ is the same as $\dfrac{9}{1}$ $\dfrac{4}{9} \times \dfrac{9}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{4 \times 9}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{36}{9}$ Simplify: $= 4$